And all that Jazz
by PiperPedrad
Summary: So pretty much the characters from the Mortal Instruments go to high school and try to handle all the drama that comes along with it. OC warning! Jace/? Sizzy Malec Jaia… Clary may make an appearance ;) you'll have to read and see! Anyway, hope you like it! Xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first ever fanfic! I have no idea what I'm doing so I hope it's okay. So I've added a new adopted sibling to the lightwood clan! Her name is Alessandra Aldaine and she's 16 years old. Izzy is 16, Jace 17 and Alec 18. I'm sorry but I didn't write max into it because it's too sad for me to do! Sorrrryyy but anyway hope you guys like it :) And of course all characters belong to Cassandra Clare! Except Alessandra...**

I awoke to the sounds of Isabelle and Jace having a full on screaming contest about something to do with orange juice and white denim. Same old, same old. I picked up my silver iPhone 5s and scrolled through my newsfeed for a lot longer than I planned. Its not my fault though, Fb is way too addicting for anyone to get anything done. Just as I was about to get up I got a message from the schools notorious bad boy, Raphael Santiago.

_Hey Ally come to mine after school ;)_

_Got plans ;( _

I lied.

Sighing loudly I noticed the time, 7:45. School starts in half an hour. Damn. I trekked from my amazingly comfy double bed and made my way into Izzy and my combined bathroom. Yes we shared a bathroom and yes its characteristically messy. Lucky me! Unlike like Izzy, I actually like having things somewhat neat and organized. Others would have you believe otherwise. And of course I share the blame for having the messy bathroom alongside Izzy. I swear to god Isabelle is the definition of mess.

So anyway, our bathroom is pretty big with a nice shower and a separate, massive and luxurious bathtub (my favorite place on earth!) And of course theres a toilet, double sinks, and a massive, wide mirror above the sinks. It would be a beautiful bathroom if Isabelle could learn to put things away. Seriously, I look like I'm walking across a rocky terrain to avoid Izzy clothes getting to the shower, not to mention the enormous amount of makeup and beauty products scattered across the bench. I quickly make sure both doors are locked and strip off trying hard to make sure I don't mix my clothes up with Isabelle's, not that it would matter, she likes to steal my clothes anyway. While I'm washing the conditioner out of my long, wavy, dark brown hair, I'm interrupted by a persistent Isabelle banging on her door to the bathroom.

"Dude! Ally you need to hurry up!", she yelled over the rushing shower water. "I have a major orange juice situation going on and I need to change my jeans!"

"Why do you need to come in here then?!" I asked. "Don't you keep your clothes in your wardrobe? I teased knowing very well the jeans she was looking for were amongst her other clothes on the bathroom floor.

"There on the floor!" She yelled as I got out of the shower and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around myself and unlocked the door. She immediately barged in and franticly searched around the hovel that was our bathroom floor.

"Yes!" She squealed in delight and ran into her bedroom. Laughing quietly I made my way back into my bedroom and entered my walk-in-wardrobe searching for something to wear. Because it's winter, I decided on black, high-waisted skinny jeans, a plain, white t-shirt, my white low top converse and my navy blue drawstring jacket. Chucking my books into my bag, I made my way back into the bathroom to suss out my hair and makeup and not surprisingly ran into Iz.

"Oh my gosh! I've taught you so well!" She squealed while hugging me tightly with a massive smile on her face that only shopping or anything beauty related could bring out. "You look amazing!"

"Well its hard to go wrong after threw out all the clothes in my closet that you didn't like and only left the ones that you deemed as 'socially acceptable', when you think about it, theres not much I could do to disappoint you." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ha ha", she rolled her eyes turning back to her eyeliner. "You'll thank me one day."

I turned to my own appearance in the mirror. I had a 'well proportioned' face as Maia would say, with high, defined cheekbones, pretty good teeth, olive skin, a button nose and big blue/green eyes outfitted with long black eyelashes and winged eyebrows. I'm not complaining, but I'm definitely not caught up in my looks like Izzy and Jace are, most days I don't even wear makeup. But seriously, If I hear Jace boasting about his 'golden' and 'stunningly attractive' looks one more time, I might have to kill him. Being that my mum were born in Italy, I was blessed with some pretty nice hair too. It's thick but not too thick, wavy and long, reaching about midway down my back.

I decided to leave it out today and just line my eyes and apply mascara. Just at that moment a very annoyed Alec and an amused Jace came through the door.

"Mornin' beauteous women", Jace smirked and took a bow whilst throwing me a wink. "How art thee?"

I shook my head, "I don't get it, is the shakespearean mumbo jumbo meant to make you appear smarter?.." At his fake hurt expression I quickly added, "Cooler? Its definitely cooler… seriously whats the deal?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Its been a week now."

"How dare you?! I am hurt!" He grasped his chest like I'd stabbed him.

I rolled my eyes and continued to to my mascara while Isabelle was laughing softly to herself, still concentrating on her makeup.

"Are you girls serious?!" Alex exclaimed, looking like he was about to burst. "School starts in 10 minutes! If your not in the car in 2 minutes we're leaving without you."

Isabelle squealed in frustration, "Im not ready yet Alec!"

I ran into my room to grab my bag and began to head downstairs, I could hear Jace trying to coax Izzy out of the bathroom.

"Come on Iz! You look gorgeous as always, lets just go please!" Jace sighed in frustration.

In less than 20 seconds I was down stairs, out the door and joining Alec in the car.

Alec and I did our handshake that we invented like 4 years ago when we thought we were cool. We weren't. I love Alec. He's a really amazing brother and I really want the best for him. He's not going through such an easy time at the moment, being gay and all. Of course Jace, Iz and I all know but Alec and Isabelle's parents, Robert and Maryse either don't know or chose to ignore it. Anyway its been really hard on Alec and my heart goes out to him. Me and Jace aren't technically related to the Lightwoods or each other but we've lived together for about 5 years now. Jace's parents were killed when he was ten and he's lived with the lightwoods ever since. My dad died from cancer when I was five and my mother killed herself when I was 11. I moved in with the lightwoods straight away as our parents were really good friends when they were growing up and I'lll be forever grateful to them.

Jace and Izzy piled into the car and we took off to school talking about random things, most of these involved my not-so-graceful fall down the stairs yesterday, which by the way was so not funny.

We arrived at school two minutes before the bell and had to search around for a car park because most of them were occupied.

"See this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so late all the time Izzy!" Alec grumbled.

We finally found a park and all stared down the hell that was high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey beautiful people… and Siena ;) **

**This is the next chapter so I hope its okay…**

**Disclaimer: The majority characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare, thank you for bringing such amazing people into our lives. **

**X **

**Jace POV**

Sitting in 6th period biology I'd already had enough school for today. Wait no, I'd actually had enough school to last a lifetime I reckon. Not to mention that pretty much all of my classes were with Ally, which was not a good thing. Its not that I didn't like her, she's my best friend, but I like her way too much and for me to have to sit here while guys flirt with her and blatantly check her out? Right now it happened to be the obscene Tyler Ward invading her personal space and staring just a little south of her face, and she doesn't even seem to care. If anything she's making it easier for him, she doesn't look annoyed at all! Wow I wanted to punch him so bad right now. How dare he?! He's being so disrespectful. God I think I may go insane. Wait no. _Stop it Jace you don't like her!_ Oh but I do. _She's your sister._ Well not really…. _Well the only thing she feels for you is brotherly so just shut up and get over it!_

As my mind battles went on I didn't even notice Kaelie prowling up to me. Is that meant to be sexy? Cause it looks like she either can't walk in those heels or one leg is way shorter than the other. Here we go again.

"Hey Jacey!" She smiled and slid onto my lap. Oh god. Why me?! I guess I had it coming when I agreed to date her. Huh, wasn't that a mistake.

"Hey Kaelie," I sighed.

"Aww Jacey! Whats wrong baby?" Kaelie asked with some seriously convincing look of worry on her face. God she's pathetic.

"Nothings wrong Kaelie I'm just tired." Not a lie, I barely got any sleep last night because I could hear Ally having nightmares. When we were a bit younger and she used to have nightmares I would always climb into bed with her because she seemed to sleep better when I was there. This all stopped about six months ago when I finally admitted to myself the way I felt about her. I'm trying to convince myself otherwise because I know she doesn't feel the same way about me and I don't want to put her, or me, in that position. I haven't slept in her bed since then and I've tried to keep my distance from her as much as possible but she just has this effect on me that I can't explain. And plus we live together so there's only so much I can do.

"Jace! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Kaelie interrupts my Alessandra-related thoughts. I didn't even realize that she'd been talking to me. Whoops.

"Sorry babe, what were you saying?" God I hated talking to her. All she was to me was a distraction really, and if I'm being totally honest she not bad in some aspects, if you get my gist. She's pretty much the schools slut, god only knows how many guys she's slept with. And I'm certain that I'm not the only one she's having late night occurrences with at the moment. But hey, who am I to complain? I don't even like her and I'm totally crushing on my best friend right now. I cant stop thinking about her and just wishing that I didn't have to continue on with this. The only reason I don't end it with her is because I don't want people on my case about my next 'challenge.' Oh god I'm so lame.

"Yo Jace!" I turn to the source of the voice to see one of my friends from the football team, Daniel Jacobs. He's a pretty nice guy, very school oriented and really awesome at football.

"What's up bro?"

"Is training on this arvo?", he asked and then seemed to notice Kaelie, "Dude what _is _that?!" He gestured to her with an incredulous look on his face. I tried to stifle my laugh as Kaelie gave him a filthy look and said, "Say something else Dan, I _dare _you."

She turned back to the front and went back to her seat as I heard Dan mutter, "Bite me."

Clearly Dan and Kaelie have never really gotten along.

"Yeah its on." I smiled and decided it was probably time to focus on the lesson. I turned back around to see Ally storming out of the room, eyes glistening with tears.

**Alec POV**

I really hate school. Even more now that my long-term replacement English teacher happens to one hell of a good looking man. He waltzed into the room with a gleaming smile, and dumped his bag on his desk. He had spiky black hair coated in glitter, a beautiful complexion, cat like eyes lined with bright blue glittery eyeliner, and don't even get me started on his attire. He wore a dark blue, silk shirt that also happened to be sparkling paired with extremely tight, black leather pants. He gaze landed on me and I felt my face flush, oh boy, this is going to be a long year.

"Well good morning beautiful children! I am going to be in your english teacher for the rest of the year as your previous teacher has important business to attend to in Port Jackson. You can call me Mr Bane, or Bane, or Sir, Oh hell just call me Magnus!" He threw his hands into the air, "This is going to be fantastic! I can just feel it!"

**So there it is :)**

**Thanks for reading 3 Cya later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo *_***

**Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments characters, I only own the plot :)**

**Hope you enjoy it x**

**Jace POV**

"_Is training on this arvo?", he asked and then seemed to notice Kaelie, "Dude what is that?!" He gestured to her with an incredulous look on his face. I tried to stifle my laugh as Kaelie gave him a filthy look and said, "Say something else Dan, I dare you."_

_She turned back to the front and went back to her seat as I heard Dan mutter, "Bite me."_

_Clearly Dan and Kaelie have never really gotten along. _

"_Yeah its on." I smiled and decided it was probably time to focus on the lesson. I turned back around to see Ally storming out of the room, eyes glistening with tears._

I burst through the classroom door and into the hallway scanning the corridors for Ally. Nothing. Nothing but off-white lockers and pin boards brimming with notices, gotta love Idris High. I franticly searched the halls for about ten minutes until I hear a husky scream and take off towards the sound. The girls bathroom. I should've known. I cautiously open the door and I think my heart physically cracked into two pieces when I took in the sight before me.

**Izzy POV**

"Isabelle, I'm sorry am I interrupting your conversation?" My dreadfully ancient Trig teacher asked stopping me dead in my tracks from telling Maia all about the sale at Forever 21 this weekend. I glanced up at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"No sir, not at _all_," I rolled my eyes at Maia and at that second my phone started to buzz on the desk. _Jace. _I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Izzy oh my god you need to get out of class and meet me in the girls bathroom right now!"

Normally I would answer with a sarcastic remark about that statement but I could sense the urgency and terror in Jace's voice so I told him okay, packed up my stuff and ran out of the room not caring about Mr Odeman, honestly I doubt he'd be able to run let-a-lone catch me.

I ran as quick as I could and as soon as I opened the door my eyes immediately filled with tears. Jace was sitting on the ground with Ally in his lap rocking her back and forth, Jace with silent tears running down his face and Ally? Well she didn't look like Ally. Her normally tan complexion was stark pale and covered with a light sheen of sweat, her veins stood out like fluorescent lights and her shaking body looked small, weak and fragile in Jace's strong big arms, it chilled me to the core.

"What h-happened? What the hell?! We need to call someone Jace!" I managed to get out. Jace's head snapped up to me with a stern look on his face.

"No she'll be okay and I don't want anyone to find out about this. She's definitely got some kind of drug going around her system and we don't want the police getting involved. We'll take her home to Maryse, she's a doctor, she'll know what to do."

"But Jace! What happened?!" I was terrified.

"I don't know. One minute she was in class totally fine and then next minute she had left. I found her like this, but she's definitely coming through…" He sighed and looked me in the eye, "She never said anything to you about taking drugs did she?"

"No. No way! She's smart Jace! She would never do this to herself! Trust me, this isn't her doing."

"Well it's some pretty strong shit, and I swear to god, whether she did this intentionally or not, I'm gonna find out who gave it to her and we're gonna have ourselves a little _chat_." Jace threatened with a murderous look and even I was a little scared of him.

"Well I think we should take her home. Like right now." I picked up her and Jace's bags and held the door open as Jace carried Ally out. We got to Alec's car without being seen, luckily Jace had a key so we got in and drove home.

**Alec POV**

Standing by my car I waited until the very last students walked out of the school and went home, only then did I notice the note taped to the steering wheel.

_Alec,_

_Ally was really sick today so Iz and I took her home. I got Izzy to drop you car back off at the school. See you at home._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The sexiest man alive,_

_AKA: Hot-stuff, Good-lookin-with-a-dash-of-gold, Cherry pie...etc_

Well thats great. They didn't think to answer one of my 3 million phone calls? God some people are so self-centered! I waited for 40 minutes! I picked up the nearest rock and threw it in frustration across the car park.

"Well, well, well, someones having a bad day," A deep, velvety voice came from behind me. "Am I right?"

Oh no. Please no. This isn't happening. I could feel my face flush and my palms start to get sweaty as I slowly turned around.

"Um, yeah I guess." I muttered looking at my feet.

"Well…?" Magnus looked at me expectantly.

"Oh! Um, just my brother and sister went home early and didn't tell me and I waited for like 40 minutes and I didn't realize that they'd left a note and that made me feel really dumb but to be fair I called their phones so many times and they didn't answer so i'm not completely stupid and I was just really frustrated and iv'e got lots going on and… Im rambling, sorry. You probably want to get home." I started to turn away, completely embarrassed.

"Alexander!" He stopped me but I didn't turn around, I only heard him say "I think your a lot of things Alexander, but trust me, stupid is not one of them," before I hurried to my car and drove off as quickly as possible.

**Jonathan POV**

I watched my baby sister flittering around our new kitchen fanatically looking inside boxes and hurrying back and forth from her bedroom. Wow. _Some people are so motivated, _I thought to myself as I collapsed onto the couch and started stuffing my face with Doritos.

"Jonathan!" Clary screeched from the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled around my mouthful of chips, licking the cheese off my fingers.

"Why aren't you unpacking?!" She yelled. "Mum said we have to unpack and have the house looking somewhat organized by the time she gets home from the shops. Oh and you need to get your stuff sorted for school tomorrow," Clary came into view with an exasperated look on her pale face, throwing her long red hair into a messy ponytail. "Jon! We're starting a new school tomorrow! Aren't you nervous?"

"Umm. Should I be?" I asked innocently.

"Yes! I am, what if everybody hates us?"

I got up and walked over to her, "We'll be fine." I patted her on the head and grabbed a box to unpack.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Thanks for reading and I am definitely open to any suggestions that you might have! I probably wont be able to update at all this weekend because I'm going away but I will definitely get around to it around the beginning of next week :)**

**Cya later x**


End file.
